Good To Know
by gah-linda
Summary: A sweet and sexy moment between Hyde and Jackie that takes place during or after 'Over The Hills And Far Away' when Jackie uses Hyde's zen against him. I upped the rating so as not to offend anyone. I'm new to this, so please don't hate me!


A/N: Review please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?

**Good To Know**

"So I just wanted you to know…nothing happened on my end this weekend." He waited for her to respond. Nothing.

"Now, I'm not saying that you have to tell me what you did. I just wanted you to know. That's my report…" He lamely pointed at her, mentally cursing himself for doing something that Foreman would do, "…to you." He couldn't read her face as he spoke; the typical range of Jackie emotions was simply not there. Disinterest was clear in her eyes as she flippantly replied.

"Good to know." For a moment, he couldn't believe his ears, and he responded without thinking.

"Good to know?" He was getting mad, now.

"Did I stutter?" With a careful flip of her hair that allowed Hyde to catch the coconut scent of her shampoo, she strutted towards the basement, wiggling her hips just a little too much. He stared after her, eyes glued to her ass, for only a few seconds before following. It was barely out of the kitchen, at the top of the basement stairs, that he caught her around her waist, pulling her into him so that he could grind his hardness into her ass as he growled into her ear.

"Mmmm, Jackie…" His hands drifted up and down her body as he whispered to her. "That was so badass."

She almost giggled, but when she craned her neck and saw the serious, hungry gleam in his eye, her smile faded and her nipples began to harden. His hands began to work up and down her front, cupping her breasts and noting how her nipples stuck into his palms like pebbles. A satisfied grin found his lips when she moaned loudly at his actions, and he began to kiss and bite her neck while sliding his hands lower. As one hand began to bunch up her skirt, the other moved to cover her mouth. He briefly stopped his assault on her neck to roughly whisper into her ear.

"I'm going to make you scream…" With his left hand now clamped firmly over her mouth, his right hand began a thorough exploration over her cotton bikinis before sliding two fingers underneath. He groaned when he found her already wet, and dipped his fingers inside of her before moving to manipulate her clit.

"God, Jackie…you're so wet…so sexy…fuck…Jackie…" He continued to whisper into her ear, partially for her benefit, partially for his.

Jackie practically sobbed at the first contact of his fingers with her delicate flesh, and it took only a moment before an orgasm began to build as Hyde played with her. She tried to relieve herself by grinding back against him as much as possible, but found this only made things worse. Her breaths came in ragged, loud pants that slowly increased in pitch as her body began to shake from its position pressed against her boyfriend. Hyde continued to whisper to her, his words alternating between reverent and very dirty, as Jackie came down. Abruptly, she pulled away and turned to him, her eyes wide with shock. This was the furthest they had gone together, here at the top of the basement stairs, just barely out of sight of anyone who happened to wander into the kitchen. Their eyes locked, and Hyde felt very real fear that he had gone too far, until Jackie smiled radiantly and threw herself at him, practically attacking his mouth with her own. He picked up her slight form and started down the stairs to his room, his lips never leaving hers. He was half way down the stairs when he first heard them.

"Ohhhh, JAAACKIE..." It was Eric.

"Ohhh…ohhh…ohh _Ste-_ven…" And Kelso.

"Would you guys just shut up and stop TRYING to hear?" And Donna.

"Shhhh! Don't let them know we're here. It's sexy." And Fez.

"No, it's not Fez! It's gross and wrong," Kelso whined.

"Yeah…I'm going to have to agree with Kelso." Of course Eric would say that.

"Kelso…shut up. You didn't want Jackie when you could have her, so you have no reason to complain now. And Eric…get over yourself. It's a little weird, yes, but…I think…maybe…" Donna trailed off, and before she could finish her thought Fez jumped in.

"They're sexy." He smiled his pervert smile and strained his ears toward the staircase without pulling his eyes away from Charlie's Angels. "I think they went away, though."

Their moment broken, Hyde placed Jackie down next to him on the stairs and looked at his friends. They still all had their backs to the staircase, unaware of the flushed couple staring at them. Hyde cleared his throat, and everyone turned and looked at them, mortified. Donna recovered first.

"We…were all just on our way to the Hub." Her three companions gave her uneasy looks, and she sighed, exasperated. "Where I am going to buy us lunch…" All four of them quickly scrambled out the door.

Jackie turned to Hyde, and he could easily see the embarrassment on her face. Trying to calm her, he rubbed her back and stroked her hair before pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay…they'll forget about it." She shook her head and met his eyes.

"That's not…that's not it." He looked at her questioningly before lifting her delicate frame and carrying her the rest of the way down the stairs. She didn't speak until they were snuggled together on the couch.

"I'm sorry your best friend doesn't like me. And…I…why…?" She trailed off, her eyes damp with tears that showed a very different Jackie than the Zen vixen that had just unknowingly seduced him.

"It's just so confusing to me, Steven. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to expect from you. I don't know if, when you hear stuff like that, you want to get away from me. I don't know if you want to be with me for real. I don't know…if…I'm enough for you. When you couldn't promise me that you wouldn't…you know…this weekend, I, I just…" She sighed, trying to get her thoughts together.

"You're afraid I'll hurt you." She looked up at him, startled and ready to pull away. Then she met his eyes. Uncovered and wide open, she stared into them for a long moment. She could see the same fear there, and she could understand why he had withheld his promise from her. And that made his faithfulness, his report back to her, mean so much more. The smile that found her lips at that moment tugged at Hyde's heart more than he would have expected. His hands gently wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks before he leaned in for a chaste kiss. It was Jackie that deepened it, brushing his lips with her tongue and inviting him inside. She pulled away, breathless, before straddling his lap and kissing his mouth again.

"Jackie, don't you think we should…" She sealed off his mouth with her own, massaging his tongue and raking her fingernails through his hair.

"But, Jackie," he was pushing her away now, so that she no longer pressed so tightly against his groin, "I really think we should, you know…" Hyde sighed and rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Talk."

"What do you want to talk about, Baby?" She was whispering in his ear, so low it was almost a growl.

"I just want you know that…I don't, I mean…I won't…I mean…I want…" Her hands crawled under his shirt, playfully scratching at the rough hair on his stomach, as she leaned in to whisper in his ear again.

"I know, Steven. I want you, too. And I won't hurt you, either." He stared at her for a moment, and she could plainly read the emotions that passed through his eyes…surprise, relief, and finally back to the heated lustful stare that she loved. "Are we done, now?" She grinned down at him.

Hyde stared at her mouth, twisted into a sarcastic smirk, and licked his own dry lips. One finger moved out and slowly traced the contours of Jackie's face. With precision and gentleness, he brushed from her temple to her jaw and back up before stroking her eyelid so that both of her eyes fluttered closed. He stared at her face as his finger wandered down to her barely parted lips, brushing over the sensitive skin with a feather light touch. When her lips moved forward and captured his finger, he groaned loudly and pulled her into another kiss.

"Jackie," Hyde whispered as they pulled away from each other briefly. "I want to take you to my room and touch you…" He trailed off as Jackie ran her hands down his stomach one last time before standing up.

She briefly gave him a playful smile before her face went Zen and she nodded slightly. "Good to know." Laughing, she ran towards Hyde's room, her boyfriend chasing her all the way.


End file.
